The Innocent Dead
by xTeamDamonx
Summary: When Kassandra Mikaelson discovers a terrible secret about her father, she flees to the town of Mystic Falls. She knows of the supernatural creatures that live there, having heard her father speak of them, and she takes refuge with the Salvatore's. Slowly, but surely, she finds herself falling for the younger Salvatore, Stefan. AU Stefan\OC, some Damon\OC


I loved New Orleans. It was warm, sunny and _always _had something going on.

But today, the streets were completely empty of any supernaturals. Something was wrong. Usually, you could spot a couple of witches and a bunch of vampires in one quick glance round the famed French Quarter. But today; nothing. Just a bunch of humans, oblivious to the danger they faced by just being in the Quarter.

I sighed, and turned back towards my family's home, realizing that my dad was probably at the heart of all the action. When I arrived, my dad was standing on the balcony overlooking the large courtyard. He smiled when he saw me.

'What's going on, dad?' I asked, flashing up to stand next to him.

'That's what I'm trying to find out, love.'

'Is it the witches again?'

'Yes, I think so. I'm considering sending you to the Mansion, until all of this blows over.'

'No! I don't want to go. It's boring there. And besides, I'm safe enough on the compound. I have you, Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel and everyone else to protect me.' I protested.

'Look, sweetheart, I just want you out of the way for a while. You're better off in the Mansion.'

'For god's sake, I can take care of myself!'

'I know that. But you're still going.'

'No!'

'Kassandra.' He said a warning in his voice.

'Whatever.' I glared at him before storming off.

I love my dad, but he is just so over-protective like, all the time! God, sometimes I wished he would just back off!

I began to wander round the compound. Yup, that was how bored I was. After a while I found myself in a part of the large house that I felt vaguely familiar with. I advanced down a hall that had faded gold walls. The thick carpet looked as if it had once been cream but was now grey and coated in dust, and my white biker boots left footprints. At the end of it was a single white door. I carefully turned the tarnished gold doorknob and stepped inside.

Inside was a spacious room with a pale pink rug and cream walls. The floor was made of dark planks and in the middle of the room sat a crib. It had pink bows and ruffles all over it but the covers were mussed, and I could see the indentation of a tiny head on the pillow. A white rabbit cuddly toy lay askew at the end. If it hadn't been for the dust, I would have thought someone had just snatched their child from the sheets. I inhaled, taking in the scents that drifted round the room. The door and windows had been shut for so long that they hadn't had a chance to escape.

One was sweet, floral and felt safe. Then, with a jolt of shock, I realized the other scent; the one coming off the crib in waves was...me. This had been my nursery. But why was it abandoned? And who did the other scent belong to?

I picked up the small rabbit toy and suddenly several scenes like from a movie flashed across my mind.

* * *

_'Come on, sweetie' whispered shadow that had sneaked into my room._

_I had been hunched in the corner of my crib, ready to cry if anything was strange about the shadow, but now I relaxed, recognizing the stranger as my mommy. _

_She picked me up and hurriedly carried me out the room. I gave her a big smile as she strapped me into my special baby car seat. I was happy to be going someplace with my mama, but a little confused. Why didn't she get me dressed? Rebekah had laid out my pretty pink summer dress for me to wear, and I was excited for the morning to come, so she would dress me in it, and put my hair in bunches, and maybe let me have some pink grown-up stuff on my eyes., and then mommy would tell me how pretty I was and Daddy would call me his princess and Elijah would hug me, and Marcel would give me a lollipop. I love lollipops._

_But instead, I was in my baby-grow, and we were going out at night-time. _

_Mommy started the car and started driving. I tried to stay awake, but my eyes felt all heavy, so I made myself comfortable, and shut them._

* * *

_We were in a camp, next to a lake, with a lady named 'Eve'. We had got here nearly three days ago, and guess what! Mommy brought my pink dress! We were on our own here, though. I missed daddy very much. I could hear a car. I didn't think mommy and Eve could, though, because they carried on talking. They couldn't hear because they are werewolves and I am a Hybrid. I turned my nose up and sniffed at the air. Mommy noticed._

_'What is it, sweetheart?'_

_'Daddy! Daddy coming!' I smiled at them but stopped when I saw their expressions. They looked scared, so I crawled over. 'No be scared, Mommy. Daddy come.' I told her. It was silly to be scared. Daddy wouldn't hurt us! But I suddenly wasn't so sure when the door opened with a big CRASH and daddy came in. He looked very angry._

_I let out a low whimper and leaned into mommy. She cuddled me close. Rebekah and Elijah were right behind him, but they looked angry too. He tried to get in but couldn't._

_'The house is in Kassandra's name, Klaus.' Mommy told him. 'You can't get in.'_

_'Easy enough solved.' he glared at mommy. 'Kassandra, can we come in?' he sounded so nice, not angry anymore and happy to see me so I smiled. _

_'Yes, Daddy. You can come in' I chirped._

_Suddenly, daddy was in front of me, and he pulled me from mommy, and nearly threw me into a corner. I cried out as my head hit the wall with a CRACK! But the cut was already healed when I tried to touch it. When I looked up I saw Elijah pull out Eve's heart. I felt hot tears fall from my eyes as I watched mommy and daddy argue._

_'She's not safe around you, Klaus!' Mommy yelled. 'She's not safe around any of you!'_

_'I DON'T CARE!' Daddy roared._

_A small sob escaped my lips as I watched them fight for a few more minutes. Then my quiet crying turned into full blown screaming as Daddy ripped mommy's heart from her chest. All at once, Daddy, Rebekah and Elijah turn to look at me. I was sitting where he threw me, with my knees under my chin and my hands wrapped round my legs. I couldn't look away from mommy. She was lying on the floor, with her heart next to her and her head turned towards me._

_'Mommy?' I choked out. 'Mommy? MOMMY?!'_

_'You should not have done that in front of her, Niklaus' Elijah frowned._

_'You hurt her!' Rebekah cried in disgust once she noticed that the top of my head was coated in blood._

_'Just shut up!' daddy snapped before taking a step towards me. Finally, my eyes shifted from my mommy to him. 'Kassandra' He said softly. 'Kassandra, we are going home.'_

_'No! NO!' I screeched._

_He took another step and I scrambled away as fast as I could._

_'Kassandra...Sweetheart, I am taking you home.'_

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!'_

_Finally, he zoomed towards me, scooping me up. I struggled and fought him, and felt my fangs come out. I bit into his arms and hands, but he did not let go._

_'Stop that!' He shouted._

_I froze, and continued to wail. Was he going to rip out my heart, too?_

_'You'll have to compel her' Rebekah said grimly. 'She will never move on from this if you don't'_

_'She's an Original. Eventually she will remember' Elijah added._

_Daddy let out a sigh before looking me straight in the eye. Suddenly, I couldn't move my eyes from his._

_'Kassandra' He murmured. 'You will forget this. Your mommy left in the night, and was accidentally killed. You are sad, but you will get over it'_

_I nodded._

* * *

I gasped, clutching my head as I staggered back. I felt sick. I was responsible for my own mother's death…If I hadn't invited him in…

I ran into my room and shut the door looking around. The walls were white and almost everything else was pink. I opened the door to my dressing and bathroom and ran in, throwing clothes into a bag. I had to leave.

I flashed out of the house and into my black Porsche. I fit the pedal as hard as I could and flew out of there. Once I was a safe-ish distance away, I looked at the map I had taken from a drawer in my study. I looked at every little town, looking for someplace I was familiar with until I found one.

Mystic Falls.


End file.
